regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 2 Episode 5
]] Recap Clerical Error Algrund Strongaxe to level 4 Cleric, again (levelled up Chapter 2 Episode 1). *HP +3 (23 hp total) (extra HP roll was a mistake as well) Day 56: 1509-05-30 (continued) The SS NASS leaves the Riverlands and heads to Outlast where "A Treatise on the Void by Maribelo" was sold to the Sage Thaydrin. Day 58: 1509-06-01 Evening. The SS NASS arrives in the town of Outlast where everyone (except slaves) are armed with a weapon. After docking and getting the SS NASS's slave rowers stored at the slave house, the party disembark. Albert's elven nature is getting a lot of attention from the locals, so he pulls up his hood. Maribel is unable to hide that she is a half-Minotaur. A person named Evelyn walks up to Maribel and complements her then makes introductions. She is the recruiter for the Arena in town amd tries to give Maribel a 10 battle contract. Maribel says she will consider it. Algrund & Bruno make a bet on what type of person Theydrin is, either a introvert or extrovert. The party head up the hill to the nice part of town to Sage Theydrin's Residence. On the way they stop at a tavern named "The Raucous Rhino". Inside the party learn that the inside of Theydrin's house caught on fire a 10 weeks ago and how it started is a mystery, and Theydrin is missing or dead. The house was stone like all the others in town, just the inside of the house was charred. The person in the tavern mentions a man named Ratcheck who is also a sage in town. The party head to investigate Sage Theydrin's Residence. The door is gone, the windows empty bits of ground glass on the ground near the side of the window hole. Nothing is left inside. The party search inside. Maribel collects some ash from inside. Albert casts Detect Magic and notices an aura from across the street on the second floor behind a curtain. The party go across the street and knock at the door and meet Saffron, Theydrin's apprentice who carries a magical staff. Bruno and Algrund settle their bet, before the party ask about "A Treatise on the Void by Maribelo". The book had something about undersea portals inside. Saffron was suspicious that the book was linked to the fire. Theydrin and a Sorcerer from Gade Isle in Eridon named Barthas had been communicating via letter for a long time, and it was Barthas who wanted the book. 10 weeks ago, Barthas came to visit Sage Theydrin. While Saffron was out, the fire started and Theydrin vanished. Saffron asks to come with the party to investigate what happened to Theydrin. The party let her join. Day 59: 1509-06-02 Bruno buys some supplies for Valuton. Albert and Algrund repair their compass. Maribel visits the Arena, but finds out the contract would last a month, so she declines. The party board the ship with their slaves and the SS NASS leaves harbor. Out at sea Albert and Saffron talk, the only spell Saffron knows is "Cantrip". Day 61: 1509-06-04 The SS Nass arrives back at Valuton, Embershore. The see a lot of burnt huts near the beach and not many people about. There is also a new lava flow off the side of Mt Valsuvius. Villagers rush out from hiding when they see it is the party. The party find out the Volcano errupted again. Worse, the Ascarians arrived in longships and sacked the village, lined up the children, killed the girls, took the boys into slavery. Anyone who tried to stop the raiders was killed on the spot. The Ascarian raiders came from the Red Coast to the north. Mayor Donalda Trumpete is currently on top of Mt Gol at the moment, keeping a lookout. Her last report was the Ascarian Raiders left their port and were heading to Zew Nealand a day ago. Algrund wonders about stopping the Volcano and just capturing some Ascarians and feeding them to Brimstone, the Fire Incarnate. The crowd cheer at this declaration. The party plan to attack the Ascarians while their fleet is away. Icy, former Mayor of Zew Nealand, adds that Dogface came to the village a couple days ago and the villagers captured him. The party go speak with Dogface and let him out of the cage. Dogface has located Shaman Gloppy's camp. The party will deal with that after doing a raid on the Ascarians. The party remove some slave rowers so they have more room for prisioners, make sure they ahve a lot of rope, and then head for the Red Coast to the nearby Ascari villages. Once they arrive at the first Ascari village, population ~100 they see the locals fleeing at the sight of them. 2 archers open fire and the party return fire. Albert kills one archer, Bruno kills the other ARcher. Some villagers charge in with axes and Maribel charges in to meet them. Bruno gets a brutal blow to his abdomen that almost kills him outright, but is saved by Algrund. Maribel enters the villager proper and starts to capture people with rope, Albert burns a building with some people inside. 3 people tackle Albert to the ground and beat him with rocks. Albert and Algrund fight them off. In the end the party capture 5 villagers. 2 conscious, 3 unconscious. Experience: 375 exp Level Up: *Maribel to level 4 warrior **HP +6 (42 hp total) Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes